Happy B'day Nora!
by Chesh11
Summary: When Nora's birthday rolls around, Patch has a special surprise for her.
1. Will you marry me?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Becca Fitzpatrick's fabulous characters or her story *sobs*

OMG! This is my first fanfic, so if you review (please review ) positive and constructive criticism only, no crap!

Chapter 1

"Patch..." whined Nora, "Why do I have to go to the park for my birthday?"

"Why not?" he said in response, grinning.

Nora sighed, "Touché."

Nora and Patch made their way up to the peak of the mountain, where a smooth, grassy, glade was hidden by the trees. Patch laid out a blanket for them to sit on. Nora turned a delicate shade of pink as Patch sat down, pulling her with him. Nora didn't know where it came from, but Patch suddenly pulled out a picnic basket. He put plates out and some ingredients, lettuce, tomato, mince, hard tacos, a knife, and cheese. Patch grinned at Nora.

"We're having tacos?" she laughed, remembering the last time she had tacos with him.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, hopefully," he teased.

Patch set to work on the tacos, cutting tomato and lettuce and setting them out on the plates.

An hour later, when they'd finished their tacos and had some coke to wash it down, they talked. They were talking about how Justin Beiber was kinda cute, but sung like a girl when Patch pulled Nora up off the blanket to her feet.

He mumbled something and then said to Nora, "Do you like your birthday?"

Nora smiled and nodded. Patch grinned. "Good, because it about to get a lot better, I hope you like diamonds." Nora eyes widened and she gasped.

Patch knelt down on one knee, in his old black shirt and jeans, "Nora Grey, you're the only one I'll ever want or need, will you please be my wife?" Nora appeared to be made of stone. Patch stood up and hugged her and she seemed to snap out of the daze. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck, "Yes! Of course I will! How could I say no?" Patch sighed with relief and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. He scooped up, despite Nora's protests and sat her on the back of his new Mercedes, most likely won in a game of pool. Nora grinned and hugged him some more.

AN: Okay if you guys want me to put up another chapter, REVIEW! If you like it, please tell me, I am not psychic. And you don't need to tell me how short it is, I know, I wrote it, remember?


	2. Another birthday surprise

Disclaimer: Me: Do I own Hush, Hush?

Patch: No

Me: Do I own you?

Patch: No

Me: *bursts into tears*

Chapter two:

Patch drove Nora to her house and dropped her off. Nora unlocked the door and stepped inside to find her mother watching her intently from the couch. Nora was still smiling from Patch's unexpected surprise. "What's up, Mum?"

"You aren't usually this cheery, what should I know about what happened while you were out with Patch?" Her mother replied suspiciously.

Nora said nothing but put her right hand in front of her mother's face. She blinked a few times, taking in the sparkly new diamond. "What's this?" she whispered to her daughter.

Nora was grinning, "Patch proposed!" she squealed.

"Wow, I didn't think he'd do it. Ever. I guess I owe Vee $100," said her mother.

Nora's mouth dropped open in shock. "You and Vee took bets on whether Patch would propose tom me on my birthday?"

Her mother looked uncomfortable, "Well, uh..."

"Oh, never mind, I'm in too good a mood to care!" Nora ran up the stairs to her room and sat on the bed next to Patch.

"So, she took it well?" he asked her.

Nora laughed, "She and Vee took BETS on whether you would propose on my birthday!"

Patch nodded and smiled. "I know, now do you think you could handle another surprise today?"

Nora looked sideways at him. "And what would that be?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

Nora laughed. "I'm going out, Mum!" she called out as Patch pulled her out the door. He helped her into the Mercedes, "Okay, now I'm going to take your sight away," he warned. Nora nodded as his face faded to black. She felt the car move onto the rough road. She suddenly felt elated, it was so exciting! The car smoothly rolled to a stop. Patch opened the car door for her and pulled her out gently. Nora felt rough, grainy gravel beneath her shoes as they walked to their destination. The gravel got softer the further they went, more like sand. "Okay, open your eyes!" Patch whispered in her ear. Nora felt her sight return and blinked, they were at the beach. There was a table nearby full of refreshments and chocolates. On another table, there was a cake and stack of presents.

Nora turned to look at Patch, "How many people did you invite?"

"Surprise!" People started climbing out from under the tables. Vee ran up to Nora and hugged her. "Happy B'day, you've passed being 16!" Vee yelled. Nora looked around in amazement. Rixon was there, all her friends from school, her mum, and Bo, from Bo's arcade.

"Why did you invite Bo?" she whispered to Patch.

"Because he always goes over the top when it comes to presents," he whispered back, pointing at the HUGE present sitting next to the table because it was too big to fit on it.

"Yeah, HE'S the one who goes over the top. This is the third surprise you've cooked up for me today, you jerk!" She laughed, punching him playfully in the arm.

"How about another?" he said, pushing aside her hair, kissing her lips softly.

Nora laughed breathlessly as everyone 'ooh'ed. "That wasn't much of a surprise," she whispered, kissing him back.

"Presents time!" her mother interrupted, looking at Patch.

Nora rolled her eyes, but complied. The ice-cream cake was delicious, although it gave her a brain-freeze. All in all, thought Nora, Not a bad birthday.

AN: Okay, this one's longer, i hope you liked it.


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Me: I DO own Hush hush!

Becca Fitzpatrick: No, I do!

Me: How would YOU know?

Becca: I made it!

Me: Noooooooooooooooo!

AN: I was going to stop at chapter one, then I was going to stop at chapter two, so how'd I end up writing a chapter three? Hmm...

Oh, yeah, and sorry for how long it took me to update, I went to Brisbane for the hollies and couldn't add to my story. So...enjoy!

Chapter three:

Nora woke up the morning after her birthday with her head against Patch's chest. Nora lifted her head and checked under the sheet. "Oh, thank god," Her clothes were still on. She couldn't trust herself with Patch sometimes. Patch's shirt wasn't on, though. `He lifted his head to look at her.

"Morning," he said.

Nora was about to reply, when she heard her mum call her down to breakfast.

"Does my mum know you're here?" she asked frantically. Patch nodded.

"Does she know you're in my bed?" Patch shook his head. Nora sighed; her mum would assume the worst.

"Noraaaaaaaa!" her mother sang up the stairs. "Umm...just a moment mum!" "Well, hurry up!" Nora sighed, frustrated. She threw Patch's shirt at him. He caught it and rolled his eyes but wisely pulled it on nonetheless. Nora's mother poked her head into the room. Her eyes swept over the room like a hawk watching for a fish. Finally, when she was convinced nothing was going on, she shut the door and left after reminding Nora about breakfast.

Nora grabbed Patch's arm and pulled him out the door, down the stairs, and to the breakfast table. "What do you want?" Nora's mother asked Patch. "You mean for...breakfast?" Patch replied grinning cheekily at Nora. Nora's mouth dropped open and she smacked him on the head. "In front of my mother?" she mouthed.

Patch continued grinning at her. Nora sighed angrily. "Why don't we go to the ice-cream shop down the road from Bo's arcade?" she suggested hastily to Patch. He nodded, "Yeah, okay. Bye Ms G! Ouch!" Patch called as Nora pulled him through the door, smacking him again.

Nora smiled at the memory as she looked through her favourite photo albums. That had been nine years ago, her and Patch were happily married now, and had two beautiful children, Shana, who was eight, and her twin brother Ash. Both were fair-haired with vibrant, black eyes.

As Nora gazed lovingly at her daughter and son, Patch burst into the room.

"Nora," he gasped, "Something's happened..."

Now, I don't know what has happened yet...so, if you have any suggestions to what you think should happen, review. If you do, I will put your name in my next fanfic, so PLEASE review. And I'll put in an extra amount of effort for it.

Hope you liked it!


	4. oh crap

AN: OMG!!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooorryyyyyyyyyyy for leavin' you guys hanging!! I've been really busy lately and I was sick a few days ago. Not fun, I don't recommend it. Well, anyway I just want to say Thank you to 'Ghost In The Snow'. You gave me the idea for this chapter. You're awesome! You were the one who got me off my butt and back to this story, thank you.

Nora's head snapped up. "What's wrong?" She said worriedly. She'd never seen an expression on his face that was so worried, except when she was suffocating And when she nearly died when she jumped off the rafters at their old high school.

Patch swallowed, as if thinking about the best way to tell her something bad. Nora hated how freakishly accurate her intuition was. "It's about Dabria." Nora's eyes widened, she opened her mouth to speak, but Patch cut her off, "It's also about Shana and Ash." Nora froze, she didn't move at all, her chest barely even rose and fell with each breath. Patch kneeled down next to the chair she was sitting in. "Nora, babe?" he pecked her on the cheek. "Ewww!" giggled Shana. Patch tried to smile at her, but the smile looked forced, and it was.

Nora's breathing started getting more ragged. "Shana and Ash?" She gasped. "What do Ash and Shana have to do with that...that _bitch!" _ She hissed.

"Well, Dabria somehow got wind of the two people she hates most in the universe having two children, now she has four enemies," he said cautiously ,"Now, she's coming-" Nora cut him off "-What does that _hag _want with our children! How _dare_ she!"she ranted, "Wait, how could she get wind of it if she's not an angel anymore?" "It's not that she's not an angel anymore, she's just fallen." "Yeah, but you could've hurt me just as much when you were fallen, in fact you could have killed me, and you nearly did, didn't you?" Nora demanded. Patch looked away, Nora knew it was a hard subject for him.

"And I thought you 'took care of her?'" Nora added. "I ripped her wings off, I didn't kill her." Nora slowly breathed in and out. "Maybe we should leave this place, she doesn't know we know. We can leave, and she won't know. We'll get away," she said softly. "But, Mummy," came Shana's soft, melodious voice, "Me and Ashy have friends here, we don't want to leave." Nora looked between Patch, Ash and Shana. "Well, I'm sorry, my dears, but you won't have any friends if you stay here, trust me, and it'll be alright."

Nora grabbed both their hands and whispered something indistinct in their ears. They ran up the red velvet steps and returned moments later with their suitcases. "You got them to have suitcases, in case this ever happened?" Patch asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was being cautious!" she snapped.

"Patch, are you ready?" Asked Nora quietly. Patch nodded, Nora already had everything. They stepped out, into the cold weather. Even though it was Summer in Maryborough, which was a small town in Australia, near the East coast, it was raining in buckets. Nora towed Ash, while Patch tugged along Shana. "Shh," whispered Nora, placing a finger over Ash's mouth, when he stepped on a stick and it cracked, breaking the tense atmosphere and making all of them jump. Patch helped the twins into the gold ute, buckling their seatbelts and kissing them both on the forehead, before climbing into the front seat with Nora.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously. "Anywhere but here," came the reply. Then Nora gasped when a dark shadow fell over the car, but it was only Rixon. "She already knows," said Patch. Rixon nodded. "Oh, so...I wasted my time?"

Patch could only nod. "Yup, bye now." Nora drove off, leaving Rixon in the dust and rain. When they'd gone, the illusion of Rixon was gone, Dabria stood in his place.

AN: I love cliffies, don't you? Again, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was super busy. Well, don't forget to review. I've only got 9, c'mon we can get 19!


	5. Are we there yet?

Disclaimer: I'm so sorry, I own my billions of books, I own that lamp, I even own that spinny chair, but I don't own _Hush Hush_. *looks away to avoid crying*

Well, here's chapter...uh...I know this one...three? No...Four! No...wait, I've got it! Five, right! It is right, right? :D

"Are we there yet?" whined Shana and Ash together.  
"No!" Cried Patch and Nora back.  
"How do YOU know?" Shana said grumpily. Patch opened his mouth to say something, but Nora stopped him.  
"Patch, it's ok. I guess none of us are good in the morning."  
"Morning?" Patch checked the clock on the dashboard, "Oh. Well I didn't know it was four o'clock in the morning! Get off my back woman!"  
"Patch?" Nora said softly.  
"What!?" He replied hotly. (AN: by hotly, I mean angrily)  
"Take. A. Chill. Pill." Patch smiled at her and took a deep breath. "Sorry," he mouthed.

"Where are we going?" asked Ash a few moments later. Nora sighed. Patch had fallen asleep.  
"Look, sweetie, you know how you've always wanted to go to another country? Well, we're going to decide where we're going with a vote. I want to go to Japan. What about you, Ash?"  
"Can we move to Italy?"  
"Italy? I didn't even know you knew what Italy was, but alright. Shana?"  
"How about...Paris?"  
"Ooh La La! Feeling fancy, are we? So, it's up to daddy. Japan, Italy, or France?"  
"I can't wait. DADDY!!! WAKE UP!!!" yelled Shana.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Patch jumped in his seat. "What, when, who...What?" he said groggily.  
"Daddy, would you rather go to France, Italy, or Japan?"  
"Ooh, can we go to Japan?" he asked, "That would be awesome!"  
"Daaaaaad! You're not in high school anymore! You're not 'cool', don't talk like you know what it is!"  
Patch poked his tongue out at the one who'd said it, Ash.  
Nora raised an eyebrow, "Great example there, sweetie. I hope they don't live their lives like you, gambling and mooching off their husbands and/or wives." She smiled cheekily at him. Patch, of course turned his head and sulked.  
"Oh, so I have THREE kids now? Sounds about right."

They arrived at the airport a few hours later. They boarded the aeroplane to Tokyo, when they had sat down in their assigned seats, Ash and Shana heard a strange, yet familiar laugh. They looked at each other, both seeing the same fear mirrored in each other's faces. Shana looked out the window, Ash leaned over her to get a better look, as Shana got the window seat. There was a large shadowy silhouette, almost just floating right outside their window. It was still dark, although the full moon hung limply in the dark, abyss known as the night sky. So the dark, shadowy shape took on a form, it looked like a woman, then a crow, then it became a dark cloud, melding with the many around them.  
This process continued all through the flight, although not necessarily in that order. Sometimes, it would be a woman flying next to the window, looking in, staring at them, then a black crow, before becoming insubstantial, like black smoke and drifting from their view. The faces that the shadowy form took on frightened the twins to the very core, somehow.

When their flight stopped in Tokyo, Ash and Shana both breathed a sigh of relief, knowing fully, this was only the beginning.

Well, Sorry about how short it is, but I tried my hand at some drama this time. If you like it, let me know, if ya hate it, let me know, but if ya hate it, tell me why. Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I have writing it, I will talk more next chapter, when it's not 11 o'clock at night, Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye :)


	6. In Japan

Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, I think I've got 13 reviews now. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are awesome. (mainly Ghost In The Snow, though) **

**Disclaimer: These are soooooo depressing! I, Angelvampgirl, solemnly swear that I do not own Hush Hush! **

"Whoa!" Said Ash and Shana as they took the cab ride through the city of Tokyo to their new apartment.  
"Hey, look at that!" "What's that?" "Oh, that is AWESOME!" Were all that could be heard on the whole ride. When they finally arrived at the building, Patch and Nora ran up the stairs, only just going slow enough for the twins to keep up. "Wait, I can't tell you how awesome this place is when I'm running!" puffed Ash.  
"I didn't think of that, I'm sorry," said Nora sarcastically.  
Ash looked hurt and Shana put her arm around his shoulders.  
"Sorry," said Nora, guiltily.  
As soon as she called that over her shoulder, Ash perked up. Shana and him exchanged secret glances. Shana gave him a high-five. "Cool, you made mum feel guilty, I don't even think dad can do that!" Ash glowed with pride.

"Hurry up, you too!" Patch yelled over his shoulder at them. He and Nora had arrived at the level number. "This is so cool, we have a full floor to just us!" They burst through the door and raced for the biggest bedroom. "No fair, I CALLED it!" whined Shana sulkily.  
"Nu-uh! I did!" Ash replied, poking his tongue out at his younger sister.  
"It's MY room!" roared Patch, trying to avoid a fight. Ash and Shana meekly nodded their heads and slipped away from their angry father's sight.

Nora laughed at how scared of their father her children were. "What is this? Laughter? And I'm not causing it? Tell me what it is!" Patch begged her. "Nothing, they're just adjusting so well."  
"Konitchiwa, Ogan kideska, Arigato, Sayonara," Shana said to Ash, he repeated it.  
"That means hello, how are you? Thank you, goodbye, in Japanese," She said to Ash.  
"Smart-ass," he mumbled.  
"Hmm?" asked Shana.  
"Nothing," he replied, smiling widely.

"Aww, they learn so fast..." mused Patch.  
"Yeah, now who do I have to get you to kick in the can to get some pizza around here?" Nora said, frowning. Patch sighed and smiled ,"I'll go get room service, but they probably only have Sushi and Soumen."  
"Souwhat?"  
"Soumen, noodles," he clarified.  
"Ohhhhh," she said understanding. 

...5 years later... (Ash and Shana 13, Nora 31, Patch god knows how old)

"Mum," whined Shana, why can't I go out with Justin? He's really nice, and he's not Japanese, he's  
Canadian. He's sings," she said, trying to convince her mother. Patch walked in, "Yeah, he sings like a girl!" Shana frowned at him and put her hands on her hips. She flipped her blonde hair out of her eyes and blinked her big, black eyes at him innocently at him. Her features, along with her pale skin and pink cheeks made her look like a delicate, porcelain doll. Patch rolled his eyes. "No! It's my job as the father to take out my shotgun whenever I see any boys intent on my daughter!"  
Shana rolled her eyes, "You do NOT have a shotgun."  
"Says you!" he says, pulling a shotgun out from behind his favourite armchair. He smiled, "Just try me!"

Ash walked in the door, frowning when he saw the shotgun. "Alright then." He backed into his room.  
The door burst open again, it was Rixon, he'd moved to Japan with them. When they'd left, he'd met them at the airport, they hadn't understood why he was smiling so much.

**Alright, can you guys guess what's gonna happen next? If you can, I'll mention you in the next chapter, and if I've spelled some Japanese words wrong, I apologise, I am not Japanese. Thank you for reading, I'll update soon!**


	7. Who is THAT?

**Disclaimer: I own these cherry red ballet flats, my phone, my big, loopy earrings, and my gorgeous ringletty brown hair. I do not own Hush hush though, that's Becca Fitzpatricks.**

**Ok, Back to business, I hope you like chapter 7. Now, I won't be able to update for a little while, because I'm going on camp tomorrow and I'll be away for a little while. Enjooooooooooooy **

"Hey, Patch, old buddy," Patch looked at Rixon, "You can't have any money from me."  
Rixon laughed. "No, I just need to talk to you for a bit, come outside for a moment."  
Patch stepped outside the door with Rixon behind him. Shana saw something flash in Rixon's hand.  
"Wait dad!" She called.  
"What?" he replied, poking his head back through the door.  
"Um...Wh-why don't you just stay in here to talk?" she said, as Rixon scowled and started glaring at her. Shana gulped. "Ok, why not?" Patch said, smiling at Rixon, "That isn't a problem, is it?"

Rixon shook his head, glaring sideways at Shana. She slipped away into Ash's room.  
"Ash, I need to talk to you about someth-" She stopped. Sitting on Ash's lap was an anorexic-looking Asian girl about their age, with dyed blonde hair and blue eyes, covered in make-up, with a fake tan, wearing a tight mini-skirt and a strip of fabric wrapped around her chest that could barely be called a top. She muttered in Japanese to Ash and climbed off his lap. Ash's jaw dropped open at the same time Shana's did. "What. The. Hell?!?" they both yelled in unison. The girl, whose name was Reika, stood up and walked out. Causing a shocked Patch and Nora to walk in, wondering what Ash was doing with a prostitute in his room.

"Um, well..." was all Ash got out before all he could hear was yelling.  
"What the *$#!?" cussed Nora.  
"What the *$# was that?!" yelled Patch.  
"Ooh, you are in _trouble_," whispered Shana.  
He poked his tongue out at her as his parents pulled him out the door, into the living room.  
"I am in so much crap..." he muttered."  
While Ash was lectured, Rixon slipped out, with a small camera in his hand.

"Mum," Ash whined.  
"No, don't you mum me! What was that trashy, little tart doing in your room?"  
"I DON"T KNOW! Shana walked in, and suddenly a chic from my school was sitting on my lap, wearing little more than her underwear!" he yelled at them. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

He ran into his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. _I don't even like slutty girls, _he thought angrily. _My last girlfriend was an artist and a writer!_ He thought to himself desperately, why wouldn't his parents believe him? Shana was the trouble-maker in the family, well, he was as well, but he never got caught. Shana got good grades though, and all the boys, she was popular, nice, well-liked, with a good sense of humour, she was even athletic. He'd always felt so ordinary next to her.

He walked over to the giant window in his room, looking down, "Maybe if I left, they'd remember me more than my stupid, perfect sister!" He leapt from the building, but he didn't fall as quickly as he would've thought. He looked down and gulped. He wasn't falling at all. He was hovering above the ground. He smiled wickedly. They'll see how perfect Shana is now, he thought. "Come, my child, you are special, I'll show you just how special," a voice came from behind him. A woman stood in the air. She had straight, blonde hair. "Hello, Ash. My name is Dabria, I'll help you with that little problem of your sister and parents..." she hissed.  
Ash nodded, floating over to her. She grasped his hand and pulled him into the growing darkness. 

**Sorry about all the drama, I'm just such a drama queen! Well, I'll try and get the next chapter out soonBye! **


	8. Welcome to france

**Chapter eight:  
Disclaimer: I...DO...NOT...OWN...HUSH HUSH...  
Do you understand?**

**Ok, I'm so sorry, I got sidetracked every time I went to start this chapter : (  
Well, anyway, enjoy!  
**

Dabria dragged Ash through the endless night. As they flew through a cloud, dampening Ash's jeans and leather jacket, a small cave came into view. They were somewhere in the countryside. 'Wait a minute, countryside? In Japan? As if, so then...where are we?' he thought.  
He had no time to think more about it before Dabria pulled him into the cave. When the darkness engulfed him, he looked around, trying to see. Suddenly, the lights came on. He looked around. This wasn't a cave. There was a bar, expensive plasma TV's, leather couches, a black carpet with a red rose on it, matching wallpaper, a laptop, a mini fridge, there was a lot of stuff in that place.

"Sit down," said Dabria, gesturing to the black leather couch. He complied.  
"This isn't Japan, is it?" He asked. "Or a cave."  
"No, we're in France."  
"Where in France?"  
"We're in the French countryside."

Ash peeked out the gilded window frame into the sheeting rain.  
"Now, child, pray what is your name?" Ash turned around to see Dabria looking at him.  
"Uh...Ash..."  
Dabria thought for a moment, "Ash? Ash Cipriano, by any chance?"  
Ash nodded. "D-Dabria, Why did you want me? What about my _perfect_ sister?" He said 'perfect' like it was a dirty word.  
"Oh, I wouldn't want that horrible child, you will work just fine," she said smiling, though not-at-all nicely. Ash didn't see it though, he was too busy watching the TV.

Dabria showed Ash to his room, while he slept, Dabria snuck in and took his backpack.  
She walked back into the living room, rummaging through the contents. She smiled, finding what she was looking for, she laughed. Patch and Nora would be sorry for what they'd done. When they'd ruined her plans, and killed Chauncey. They would be sorry for everything.

**Hiya, I'm sorry for not updating in so long! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry if you don't like drama...my story has a lot of it. :) Anyway, Review please! I would really appreciate it!  
And I'm feeling generous, so if you review my story, i'll review yours! Although this offer only applies until the 1****st**** of July. :)**


	9. Damn you Dabria!

Hiya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hush Hush

Dabria picked up the boy's phone, 'yes' she thought,' this should hold enough of his essence to take possession of his body. "Patch makes it look so _easy_ to take possession of a body; I needed an item of the host's that he uses frequently. This will do nicely," she smiled. The boy lay in his room, asleep. 'Dreaming of his beloved, I would guess,' Dabria laughed, taunting him. She had seen the images in his mind of the petite, shy brunette girl in his art class, she was a talented artist, even she had to admit, and she had met 'ol Leo Da vinci.

Dabria knelt next to the boy's bed, smiling not-very-nicely. She put one long, slender finger on the centre of his forehead. A blue light emanated from her fingertip and made Ash's face glow. Suddenly, his eyes flew open. They were a clear ice blue, in a word, they were scary.

He stood up; she took his hand and a transparent greyish phantom with Dabria's facecame out of her body, flying at him, knocking him over. Dabria's body, however, lay on the floor next to his bed, apparently lifeless.  
Ash stood up, with a blank look, he walked out the door...uh... cave opening. His body morphed into that of a crow and he took flight, heading in the general direction of Tokyo.

'Ash' landed at his front doorstep at 7:00 the next morning. Shana saw him standing in front of their house, soaking wet (from the day before and more clouds) She ran outside and hugged him, "Oh Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashy! I missed you soooooooooo muuuuuuuuuuch! Don't EVER leave again or I will KILL you!" she said laughing. "Mum and Dad have been absolutely frantic! You better have a good excuse for being gone or THEY will kill you, mainly dad, you know mum's a big softie. So, come on..." she rambled, dragging him inside. If she'd stopped for a moment, she would've noticed that Ash hadn't spoken, which was odd for him. Ash saw his father inside, "Pat-i mean dad, Can I talk to you for a moment?" His dad smiled, nodding. They went into his room, Ash suddenly fell to the ground as the phantom stepped out of his body as if it were a layer of clothing.

"Now, Patch," said the Phantom, as it grew opaque(not see-through), turning into Dabria.  
"I have proposition for you, you give me your body in return for your son's."  
"Now, when you say 'give you my body'?" Patch asked.  
"Well, come now Patch, you can read my mind, you know what I meant," she said sadistically.  
Patch nodded solemnly. "Fine, but you leave my family alone after this? Correct?" she nodded,  
"Of course, what do you think I am? Some kind of scheming, lying deceiver? You know what, don't answer that."

"Alright then, let's get this over with. In a room where Ash isn't." Patch said, pointing Dabria towards a guest room.  
"Where is Nora?"  
"She's out shopping, why?"  
"No reason," she said suspiciously.  
So they turned off the light and Dabria pulled an uncomfortable Patch into her embrace.  
Hours later, Nora walked in, turning the light on, "Is everything ok in here? I heard some nois-Oh my God! PATCH CIPRIANO! I WILL KILL YOU!" Nora screamed. She started walking towards Patch slowly. Patch stood up, the blanket fell off. His eyes widened, he looked down, gulping. He quickly pulled the blanket up. She started crying and ran out the door. "Wait! Nora, no! You don't understand!" He yelled after her.

He turned towards Dabria, glaring as he finally pulled his clothes back on. "I hate you, Dabria," his voice dripping with poison and hate.  
He ran outside after Nora.

**Ok ,sorry about the wait, I've been really busy. Well, I hoped you liked it! Please R&R! I really hope I didn't over dramatise it. Bya! xoxo**


	10. All is well

**Hi again!**

**Sorry about the wait again, I seem to keep getting sidetracked! **

**Disclaimer: *Checks student ID* Nope, not Becca Fitzpatrick this time either. Dammit! I really thought I was! Well, enjoy!**

Patch ran through the grassless park behind their building lot. Nora sat on the cold steel bench, sobbing loudly. She heard Patch's footsteps and looked up at him with red eyes and puffy cheeks. She looked at him like he was a traitor. "I can't believe you did that Patch!" She sobbed.  
"Look Nora, I can explain-" Patch began.

Nora's head had dropped back down to her hands again. She was still and silent for a moment, thinking over her reply carefully. "Patch," She said softly. She suddenly lifted her head, standing, taking slow, deliberate steps towards Patch with a murderous expression on his face. Dabria couldn't murder him, although he was quite sure that his wife may be his end.  
"H-how could you POSSIBLY explain SLEEPING with-with HER!" Nora screamed at him, saying 'her' as if it were the dirtiest word she knew, her face contorting with fury. She slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red hand mark.  
Patch started walking backwards, "L-look Nora, I HAD TO!"  
"WHY? Mortal girls no longer good enough for you Patch? Well, then," She gave him the most disgusted look she could.  
"All I can say about you, Patch Cipriano, is that, one, I want a divorce, and two, you have absolutely NO self-control you basta- "Nora's words were cut off as Patch's lips came into contact with her own. She frowned and pulled away, but her anger had subsided. Well, most of it anyway.

"Fine, I'll listen to your reasons, but this better be GOOD!" She growled.  
"Look, Dabria made me, if I hadn't, well, she had taken possession of Ash's body and she wasn't going to give it back unless I gave her my body in return. You see? I had too, otherwise, Ash probably would've died, body and soul.

Nora took a deep breath, trying to understand without getting angry again. She nodded. "I forgive you." They went back to the apartment. They ran into Ash's room first, then Shana's. They both sighed with relief, both their kids were still there, which meant that Dabria was gone. They checked though, just to make sure. She was gone, although a smear of blood was across the walls. It was a mystery to Nora and Patch. They shrugged and carried on with their lives as usual.

*Shana's POV*  
I sat in my room with my favourite knife, cleaning that evil witch's blood off it. She would never bother our family again, not where she was. I laughed evilly.  
"Shana! Dinner!" Called my mother. I stood, smiling and wiping off the last of the blood. I hid it under my bed. "Coming!" I called back sweetly. My family wouldn't know, they thought I was innocent, and it would stay like that. I went to have my dinner.

**Wow, ten chapters and FINALLY finished! I'm sorry, but there will be no sequel. :( I hoped you liked it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Ghost In The Snow and JadeeXbooks were probably my most frequent reviewers, so thank you! If you like fruits basket, I'm starting a new story for that, so yeah, Goodbyeeeeeee! P.S Sorry about all the confusion with them moving all over the place and everything, I didn't mean too!**


End file.
